


Drabble #4: When Darren and Chris Babysit Their Niece and Nephew

by magsforya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magsforya/pseuds/magsforya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren and Chris agree to babysit Chuck’s kids for the weekend, and it turns out watching kids isn’t as easy as they thought it was going to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #4: When Darren and Chris Babysit Their Niece and Nephew

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/117437696957/summary-darren-and-chris-agree-to-babysit-chucks).

“Why do people have kids?” Darren groans, rolling over onto his stomach and putting a pillow on top of his head, as if it will drown out the screaming cries of his niece and nephew.  
  
“I’m starting to wonder that myself,” Chris sighs, staring at the ceiling. He is totally incapable of going back to sleep, but the idea of standing up and walking down the hall to the guest bedroom is seeming near impossible. He doesn’t think he can get his legs to work.  
  
“It’s your turn,” Darren says, his voice muffled by the pillow and the bed.  
  
“No it’s not,” Chris replies. “As a matter of fact, I went the last two times. Now it’s your turn.”  
  
“Please don’t make me,” Darren whines.  
  
Chris has absolutely no sympathy, and he grabs the pillow off of Darren’s head and throws it to the foot of their bed.  
  
“Make them stop,” Chris moans.  
  
They are both utterly exhausted. This is the second night in a row that Darren’s niece and nephew have spent at their house. Chuck and his wife wanted to take a weekend getaway for their anniversary, and Darren loves their kids, so he thought nothing of having them spend the weekend with him.  
  
And it’s been great. They went to the zoo and played in the park, they had a picnic and went on a hike. Darren took them to a children’s show at the local playhouse, and afterwards they all went out for ice cream. They have plans later today to go to the playground and paint some pottery.  
  
But now all Darren can think about is when Chuck will come and pick them up so he can Chris can have some quality sleep. He has no idea how he and Chris survived last night, each of them getting up every hour to calm down a screaming toddler.  
  
“Fine,” Darren exhales, pushing himself up off the bed and quietly leaving the room. Rosemary and Charlie are sharing the guest room at his and Chris’ house, with Charlie sleeping on a dog bed on the floor and Rosemary commandeering the whole Queen sized bed.  
  
“What’s up, sugar plum?” Darren asks when he walks in the room.  
Rosemary is sitting up on the bed, her long straggly hair in her face and tear tracks down her eyes.  
  
“Charlie pooped and it smells!” she whines, breaking out into more hysterics as if the fact that Charlie pooped is absolutely ruining her life.  
  
Darren loves his niece. He really, really does. But dear god why couldn’t she have waited a few more hours to tell him this? It’s four in the morning.  
  
Charlie is in the middle of some truly terrific screaming, and Darren has no doubt that it has something to do with Rose probably waking him up. Charlie hates being woken up. He’s normally such a sound sleeper.  
  
Darren picks Charlie up and rocks him a bit, rubbing his back and kissing his forehead and cheeks until he calms down and passes out. He carefully lays the exhausted three year old back on the dog bed, and slowly unzips his onesie so he can change his diaper, all while Rose just watches the scene curiously. When he’s done he wraps up the dirty diaper in a plastic bag and throws it in the bathroom trash can before coming back and sitting on the bed with Rosemary.  
  
“We all good now?” he asks her.  
  
She nods her head resolutely.  
  
“Good. Now, this is the last time I want to hear you crying, okay? Wait until the sun comes up, and then it will be time to wake up. Deal?”  
  
“Deal,” Rose says as she lies back in the bed.  
  
Darren covers her and kisses her forehead before walking out of the bedroom and heading back to his own.  
  
“What was wrong?” Chris asks when Darren plops down onto the bed.  
  
“Charlie pooped, Rose didn’t like the smell, and she decided that screaming bloody murder would solve the problem.”  
  
“Is that normal for a five year old?” Chris asks.  
  
“I don’t know,” Darren mumbles, already starting to fall asleep.  
  
Darren passes out, but Chris stays awake in a semi-haze of unwanted consciousness.   
  
That is until 6:27 in the morning when Rose starts screaming both of their names from the room down the hall. Darren sleeps completely through it, so Chris rolls out of bed and walks like a dead man down the hall.  
  
“Uncle Chris!” Rose says excitedly. “Look at the window!”  
  
The blinds are covering it completely and Chris has absolutely no idea what Rose is getting at.  
  
“What about the window?” he asks.  
  
“There’s light coming out of it! The sun is up!”  
  
Rose pops out of bed and runs down the hall to the master bedroom before Chris can stop her.  
  
“Uncle Darren! Uncle Darren!” she squeaks with happiness, jumping onto the bed and slapping Darren’s stomach in unbridled happiness. “It’s time to wake up! The sun is up!”  
  
Chris walks in a moment later with a cranky Charlie in his arms, just slowly waking up.  
  
“Time to play!” Rosemary insists, pulling Darren’s hand until Darren is forced to sit up and get out of bed.  
  
Rose drags him out of the room, and Darren presumes she’s trying to take him to the living room where all of her toys are lying on the ground.  
  
“We’re never having kids,” Darren whispers harshly as he passes by Chris.  
Chris laughs loudly, a smile blooming on his face.  
  
“Yeah right,” he laments, rolling his eyes.  
  
Later that day when they’re all painting pottery and Charlie has blue and green paint smeared on his face and Rosemary is making a pink and purple piggy bank, chattering excitedly about how much fun she’s having with her favorite uncles, Darren leans his head on Chris’ shoulder.  
  
“We’re totally having kids, by the way,” he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/117437696957/summary-darren-and-chris-agree-to-babysit-chucks).
> 
> Feel free to leave me good vibes in the comment box!


End file.
